


The Last of Us

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Frightened by the corruption of his people, and fearful for the safety and sanity of his daughter, the Inventor steals his mate and his daughter away from Gallifrey and wipes from them and himself their Time Lord DNA. However, even as Pete Tyler, he will do anything to keep his family safe.
Relationships: Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler, The Inventor/The Wife
Kudos: 10





	The Last of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought: What if the Doctor was not the last of the Time Lords?  
> This came from a much longer story that I have chopped up and served as a one-shot.   
> Enjoy, and thanks for reading! ; D  
> Ink...

“Wife! Hurry!” The Inventor looked around quickly as he pulled his mate and child into their Tardis. Swallowing, he hurried to his ship’s controls and looked at the scans. “We only have one shot at this, Wife.”

“Ven, listen! Everything will be fine. Why are we running?!”

“No. It won’t be.” He stared at her with wide eyes. “I know for a fact that it won’t be.” Turning, he smiled at his nine-year-old daughter. “Flower, why don’t you go to your room, yeah?”

“Okay, Da.” She let go of her mother’s hand and rushed off. 

Straightening, he stared at his mate. “When our flower looked into the schism three days ago, she saw many things, Wife. She saw a war. Her connection to the Time Stream is…stronger than any other Gallifreyan out there. She is a Seer! She can See Time in the future as well as the present and past. Drall has heard about this. She must stay hidden! We all must stay hidden!” He pulled down a machine and made Wife inhale. 

“No…”

“Drall cannot find our daughter. He will destroy her! You and I stood against his election. He remembers that!”

“But…what she saw doesn’t have to happen. Everything’s constantly shifting. Time is always in flux-”

“She saw a Time War, Wife. She saw the timelines tangled. She saw strange domelike creaturs slaughtering everyone. She saw half-formed creatures and beings that weren’t there and robotic-like monsters. These things are  _ fixed _ , Wife.” The Inventor had already started up his one-man Tardis- a model that he had invented himself.

“Who will we be?”

“I’ve already logged in our identities. Peter and Jackie Tyler with a daughter named Rose.” He smiled at her. 

“Will…will  _ Rose _ have to go through this also?”

“Yes, Wife.” He gave her a pained smile. “I’m afraid so.”

“I- I’ll get her then.” Jackie smiled bravely and then hurried away. She paused at the exit. “When will the war begin, Gallifreyan Timeline?”

“Twenty-two years from now.” He looked at her intently. 

She nodded slowly, knowing it was no consolation. This Time War would affect everyone in every era on every planet. “Where are we hiding?”

“Earth. London specifically.” He smiled at her tensely and then continued logging in the coordinates. When they landed, he arranged for a flat, got the first year paid for, and then hurried back into the closet that he had arranged the Tardis’ chameleon circuit to appear as. 

When everything was ready, he had Rose go first. Her screaming tore at his heart, but he placed the heart-shaped locket around her neck and tucked it under her blouse.

“Me next, I suppose.” The Wife- or rather Jackie- gave him a tense smile. “See you on the other side, love.”

He pulled her into a tight embrace and a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She slipped the headset on and closed her eyes. When she had passed out, the Inventor quickly slipped the antique pin onto her new Earth clothing. Swallowing, he carried them out to their bedrooms and then exhaled slowly before slipping the machine onto himself. 

When Peter woke up, he grunted. “Must have passed out in the bloody closet of all things. He picked up his pocketwatch absentmindedly and stumbled out, closing the door behind him. “Of all things to do. Need to get my blood sugar checked.”

“Pete! Where are you?! There’s not a thing in the fridge. I’m going shopping. Rose is coming with me.”

“Right! I’ll…” He paused and then sighed. “Look through the want ads.”

“Good thought. Look for something for me, yeah?” Jackie hurried out with their daughter, all bundled up for the winter.

~at that very moment on Gallifrey~

Ignoring the next batch of young children, Drall marched through towards the Academy master. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S MISSING!”

The Visionary was walking after him, laughing like a madwoman. Well, considering she was a madwoman, that wasn’t surprising.

“M-my lord, the children mustn’t-”

“The Seer! The little girl without a title yet! She looked into that schism and saw the Truth of Time! She is a Seer! AND YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT SHE’S ESCAPED?!”

“Her father and mother took her off of Gallifrey! Her father is the Inventor! He created his own model of the Tardis! The latest model! We can’t follow them! He’s formed a cloaking device!”

“And all his creations, all his weapons?”

“D-destroyed, Lord President.”

Drall stared at the children in front of him before snarled darkly and marching back inside the capital. 

One little boy leaned over to his friend. “Who’s this Seer?”

“Dunno, but she’s gotta be important. Wonder why he said that.”

“Said what?”

“Escaped.” He frowned and shook his head. “Awfully funny word. Why not use the words ‘run away’? Why escaped?”

“Cause he’s wanting to keep her here? Against her will?”

“Makes sense. I don’t like it. I don’t like the idea of the Lord President keeping a little girl against her will.”

“Well, she got away.”

“Yeah. What’s your new name gonna be?”

The other boy grinned. “I’m gonna be the Doctor!”

“That’s a funny title.” He frowned. “I haven’t made up my mind yet.” He grinned suddenly. “I know! I’ll be the Corsair!”

Their teacher spoke up quickly. “Silence children!”


End file.
